1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to devices and methods for replacing failed leaking valves further wherein a section of pipe is frozen rather than isolating the valve. More particularly, the invention relates to a press device for valve leakage abatement, allowing for a pipe freezing and system maintenance to occur.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipe freezing apparatuses, for creating a dry section of pipe to be worked on downstream relative thereto, have been known for some time. A somewhat early example was proposed by Hallett, U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,906, entitled “Pipe Freezing Apparatus,” and was awarded patent protection in 1999. Another example was developed by Ingram, U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,167 entitled “Cyrogenic Freezing Apparatus.” Still further, an improved example is provided by present inventor Henderson, entitled “System and Method for Providing Upkeep and Maintenance to Piping Systems,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/840,973 which is incorporated herein by reference.
Regarding a specific application, it is routinely common for the angle meter stop valve in a water service line to a water meter at a residence or business establishment to need replacement due to corrosion or normal wear and tear. If the failed valve is leaking, it could hamper an ability to provide an adequate freeze since water will be continuously rushing past the freeze unless this leakage is somehow abated. This would be especially true for larger diameter pipes such as two inches or greater. Also in this water service line application, isolating the failed value within pipe system would require securing an entire water main which would affect multiple buildings and homes thereby resulting in unacceptable costs as a result of the maintenance.
In the event where the pipe freezing apparatus is unable to provide a seal due to a leaky valve, maintenance personnel have been known to crimp the (e.g. copper) pipe directly underneath the valve. Following the valve removal procedure, the crimped portion then must be cut away and the exposed pipe section reconnected to the new valve. The loss of the pipe section will result in the new valve being physically lower than the original design and is not preferred since it may compromise the integrity of the water system.
In light of the above, the present invention seeks to provide a device that will fit around a leaking valve and apply pressure thereto wherein further a seal is provided to cease any leakage past a valve stem. It is further an object of the invention to provide a valve press device that versatile to different sized pipes and different sized valves. It is still an additional object of the present invention to provide a test port to the press device to check if the pipe freezing apparatus is working properly. It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that is easy to use in a confined space and does not require external tools to operate.